Return to Wonderland
RETURN TO WONDERLAND PLATINUM EDITION The Ultimate Game For Every Wonderland Fan! Return to the Wonderful World of Wonderland! The Return To Wonderland Platinum Edition is everything a Wonderland fan could want, and more. Crammed full of new features and with access to thousands (!) of free levels, this game is sure to keep you entertained for months, if not years, to come. Features Bored with plain old Boxes? Then use Reflectors and Prisms to deflect fireballs, control rolling Boulders to solve intricate puzzles, and place explosive Powder Kegs for a real blast. Bounce on Trampolines, take a ride on a floating platform, operate box-generating machines and monster warp gates, and much more. Return to the adventure with Stinky, Loof, Qookie, Peegue, and a huge supporting cast of Wonderlanders. Flying Saucers and their giant Motherships, spooky Ghosts that travel through solid objects, strange Shadow Stinkers that mimic your every step, and enigmatic Rainbow Spirits surrounded in mystery. Discover and travel through new worlds, from Qookie's mountain cottage to the streets of Wondertown, from a spooky Forest to the blazing Fire World, from a Haunted Castle to the Edge of Space and Time! Return to Wonderland has so many fresh ideas, every level offers new puzzles, new adventure, and new excitment. The Platinum Edition comes with 20 Tutorial levels and three completed adventures with a total of 156 levels. You also get access to the Wonderland Level Exchange, where you can download thousands (!) of free user-made levels, ranging from kids and beginner levels to wild and imaginative action/puzzle challenges. And if that is not enough, the Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition comes with its own level editor. Design your own puzzles, share and discuss your creations in our online community, and download new custom levels from the internet every day. You might just never need another game! With tons of levels and features, an editor for near-unlimited replay value, and even secret features that can be unlocked over time, the Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition has everything a Wonderland fan could hope for... and more. So what are you waiting for? Get the full version today and return to the uniquely enjoyable game experience that has made Wonderland a favourite around the globe! Full Version You can get Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition to play over 156 levels as well for the editor and some custom levels or user levels. Get some more levels in the discussion forum, enjoy most advanced adventures with four heroes, new graphics, new music and new features. Also, you also get free updates and you can access to discussion board. Return to Wonderland Platinum Edition can buy it online for only $34.95. To purchase, click this link to order page from Midnight Synergy: http://www.midnightsynergy.com/returntowonderland/order.html Demo? While there is no separate demo version for Return To Wonderland, click here http://wonderwiki.oxyhost.com/storage/wonderdemo.zip for the free demo of the original game (Wonderland), or here http://wonderwiki.oxyhost.com/storage/secretworldsdemo.zip for the free demo of Wonderland Secret Worlds. Updates You must be a registered owner of Return To Wonderland Deluxe Edition (v2.0x) or Platinum Edition (v3.0x), or this update will not function. If you do not already own one of the above versions, you can purchase the complete game here http://www.midnightsynergy.com/returntowonderland/order.html. Please check your version number first. If you already have v3.01 you do not need to install this update. Installation Notes: Unzip all files into your "Return To Wonderland" directory (backup that directory first, if you wish). This will overwrite your existing Wonderland.exe files and add new *.res files as well as two new subdirectories. This patch will upgrade any version from v2.xx to v3.01. If you have v1.0x, click here to order http://www.midnightsynergy.com/returntowonderland/order.html. Release Notes: * (v3.01): Default Custom Texture used for Custom Levels * (v3.00): Tons of new gameplay elements * Trampolines, Warp Gates, Sticky Cubes, and much more * Create CustomTextures and Backgrounds * A new 20-Level Platinum Adventure * (v2.06): GeForce 6800 compatibility fix * Penta/Star option now permanent * Random Memory Access Violation fix * Improved Custom Level compatability * Various smaller bug fixes Downloads: The most stable release (v3.01) are available here: http://wonderwiki.oxyhost.com/storage/rtw301.rar Mirrored versions here: http://wonderwiki.oxyhost.com/storage/rtw300.rar http://wonderwiki.oxyhost.com/storage/rtw206.rar